This invention relates to a wipe waveform signal generator in a wipe section of a video signal processing apparatus such as a video signal mixing apparatus or a video signal editing apparatus.
Some video signal mixing apparatuses include a time base corrector (TBC) which enables the mixing of two video signals out of synchronism with each other. In general, a TBC is expensive.
There are advanced video signal mixing apparatuses which dispense with a TBC. The advanced video signal mixing apparatuses include a wipe section for executing a wipe function. The wipe section has a wipe waveform signal generator.